residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Gambit/Weapons
Resident Evil: Gambit takes a more realistic approach on weapons in terms of damage and how they function in real life when compared to other Resident Evil titles. Because of this, several "rules" to weapon stats are included in the game. Notable mechanics General differences In general, the firepower of weapons attempt to reflect how much damage they would do in real life; perhaps the most obvious example is the assault rifles dealing far more damage than in other Resident Evil titles and magnums dealing far less. Furthermore, the rate of fire on nearly all weapons is dramatically increased, although firing most weapons at full speed very often causes accuracy to suffer due to recoil, while the reloading times are also increased (thus giving noticeably slower reloading speeds). Reloading and Capacity Many weapons will have a different capacity depending on when they are reloaded. These weapons will have one extra bullet if reloaded mid-magazine, but will not have that extra bullet if reloaded before being empty. This is because in many firearms, a shot is loaded into the chamber of the weapon right after the previous shot, unless there is no shot left to be loaded. Many weapons also reload somewhat more slowly if reloaded after being empty, due to the weapon being needed to be cocked. The reload times of the shotguns vary depending on how many shots have been fired between reloads, as each shell or round needs to be loaded one at a time. Speed Penalty Many weapons possess some sort of speed penalty that will cause the player character to walk more slowly by a certain percentage. It should be noted that all handguns do not have speed penalties. Carry Limit There is limit to how many weapons a character can carry at a time, and as such, he/she must discard a weapon should he/she reach the limit and wish to acquire something else. Because of this, the same weapon can appear multiple times throughout the story to allow a character to pick it up should he/she have discarded it earlier. Each character can carry up to two two-handed weapons (Automatics, Shotguns, Rifles, the Rocket Launcher) and one Magnum. Each character's Handgun cannot be discarded and does not take up any sort of inventory slot. When items are dropped, they can be picked up again. Levels of armor The amount of damage most weapons deal depend on the type of target. Enemies can either be Unarmored, Lightly Armored, or Heavily Armored. Many enemies can have different levels of armor on different parts of the body. Some weapons can pierce through Unarmored enemies. Any secondary target behind the main target will receive equal or reduced damage from the shot that pierced through the main target. Some enemies are considered "two layers" of Unarmored targets and will receive the sum of the damage that would have been done to two Unarmored targets lined up. The Licker is one such example and will receive 100 damage per shot from the Burglar's Delight, which normally deals 60 damage to a primary Unarmored target, and 40 damage to a secondary Unarmored target (60 + 40 = 100). Weapons Handguns HS2000 The HS2000 is Tammy Jin's starting weapon. Out of all of the handguns, it possesses the most firepower but the slowest rate of fire. |- |Critical Chance |100% |- |Capacity |12 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Burglar's Delight The Burglar's Delight is Aiden O'Shaunghnessey's starting weapon. It can be considered the opposite of the HS2000, possessing the highest rate of fire (excluding the cyclic rate of the Triple Shot's burst mode) and the least firepower among all of the handguns. |- |Critical Chance |80% |- |Capacity |10 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} M9 The M9 is one of Austin Nielsen's starting weapons. |- |Critical Chance |90% |- |Capacity |15 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Triple Shot The Triple Shot is Maurice Johnson's starting weapon. Like Sherry Birkin's from Resident Evil 6, the Triple Shot possesses a 3-round burst mode in which 3 rounds are unloaded in rapid succession with each trigger pull. Up front, it appears to be a superior version of the M9, but it possesses a longer reloading time and more recoil, and bobs slightly more when aimed with. |- |Critical Chance |90% |- |Capacity |20 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Ammunition gallery .40_Ammo_Gambit.jpg|.40 Ammo 9mm_Makarov_ammo_REG.jpg|9mm Makarov Ammo 9mm_ammo_FoL.jpg|9mm Ammo Shotguns All shotguns fire 9 pellets per shot. The number displayed for firepower is the total damage of all 9 pellets together. Unlike shotguns of most Resident Evil titles, the shotguns of Resident Evil: Gambit possess considerably tighter patterns in their shots, making taking out groups of enemies at point-blank range borderline impossible. However, this also allows all pellets to strike the target at close ranges, dealing maximum damage to individual targets at such ranges. Also due to the tighter patterns, all shotguns have substantially longer effective ranges as the pellets do not spread too radically beyond point-blank range. Shotgun The Shotgun, which is actually a Mossberg 590A1, is a weapon that can be found by all characters in the game. |- |Critical Chance |90% |- |Capacity |7 |- |Speed Penalty |-15% |- |} Semi-Auto Shotgun The Semi-Auto Shotgun, which is actually a Benelli M4, can be found by Tammy Jin. It possesses slightly less firepower than the Shotgun does, but has a higher rate of fire. |- |Critical Chance |90% |- |Capacity |8 |- |Speed Penalty |-15% |- |} Ammunition gallery 12-Gauge_Shells_REHE.png|12-Gauge Shells Rifles Bolt Action Rifle |- |Critical Chance |100% |- |Capacity |5 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-20% |- |} Semi-Auto Rifle |- |Critical Chance |100% |- |Capacity |20 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-15% |- |} Oswald The Oswald, which is actually a Carcano Model 91/38, the same model of rifle infamous for its role in the assassination of President John F. Kennedy, is a bonus weapon exclusive to Aiden O'Shaunghnessey after completion of the game once. It possesses the least amount of bobbing when aimed with, and also has slight auto-aim, with the reticule slightly snapping to enemies that are close to it. It has the ability to pierce through two zombies, dealing 340 damage to the first zombie, 270 damage to the second, and 70 damage to the last, should three zombies be lined up. |- |Critical Chance |100% |- |Capacity |6 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-15% |- |} Ammunition gallery 7.62mm_ammo_Gambit.jpg|7.62mm Ammo Magnums Blackhawk The Blackhawk is Dom Lee's starting weapon. |- |Critical Chance |100% |- |Capacity |6 |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Raging Bull The Raging Bull can be found by any character nearing the end of the story mode. |- |Critical Chance |100% |- |Capacity |5 |- |Speed Penalty |-5% |- |} Ammunition gallery 357_magnum_ammo_REHE.jpg|.357 Magnum Ammom .454_Magnum_Ammo_REG.jpg|.454 Magnum Ammo Other M4 The M4 is one of Austin Nielsen's starting weapons. It is a powerful automatic weapon, but its ammunition is rare. |- |Critical Chance |90% |- |Capacity |30 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-10% |- |} Ammunition gallery 5.56mm_ammo_REG.png|5.56mm Ammo Knife Ballistic Knife Baseball Bat Chainsaw Hand Grenade Rocket Launcher Category:Hyper Zergling